blank_dreamfandomcom-20200214-history
Realm of Spirits
The Realm of Spirits is one of the known realms within the Mirror World and is one of the unlockable areas that Mishiro can investigate in. Mishiro can only unlock this realm once she finds the Silver Key. She will then be able to enter the realm and find one of her mirrors within, but first needing to investigate and solve the mysteries within the realm itself. First Mystery - The Moving Statue The first mystery is that of the moving bronze statue. In order to witness this mystery, Mishiro must approach the bronze statue at the far left side of the first hall you enter and strike it with the hammer from the Realm of Love, the one used for the "midoredomi" sequence. After striking the statue, it will suddenly move and rush down the hall; Mishiro will then witness the first mystery. Second Mystery - The Portrait in the Reception Room The second mystery is that of the portrait in the reception room, to the far north-east corner of the room. It is said to attack students who sneak into the room to cause trouble. Simply go into the reception room, interact with the portrait, then leave; however, there will be a brief yet surprising chase scene, so Mishiro will need to run to the exit immediately. Once outside in the hallway, Mishiro will have then witnessed the second mystery. Third Mystery - The Piano The third mystery is that of the piano in the second hallway, the room to the farthest right of the hallway. If there is sheet music on the piano, it will mysteriously start playing by itself. To obtain the sheet music needed to witness the third mystery, Mishiro needs to enter the Forgotten Classroom (sixth mystery) and pick up the sheet music laying on the floor. Return to the room with the piano, place the sheet music on the piano, and it will start playing on its own. Fourth Mystery - Machiko of the Toilet The fourth mystery is Machiko of the Girl's Bathroom. Enter the bathroom, knock on the farthest door to the left three times, and call out, 'Machiko Machiko'. It is said that the ghost of Machiko will then appear. In this case, the door will swing open, but nothing is inside. While walking back to the exit, there will be a jumpscare wherein a ghostly face will appear on the screen; it is harmless, though, so keep walking. Once Mishiro exits the room, the mirror will gain a bloody hand print. Fifth Mystery - The Cursed Shoe Rack in the Entryway The fifth mystery is the single cursed shoe rack in the entryway. The shoe rack is the one on the north-eastern corner of the many shoe racks. Inspect it closely. Suddenly, puddles and marks of blood will appear around the room, by far the biggest one where Mishiro is standing. Sixth Mystery - The Forgotten Classroom The sixth mystery is the forgotten classroom. It is said there are no doors leading to it; instead, walking through the patch of wall directly across the door to the girl's bathroom will lead you to a dark, abandoned classroom. Walking to the center and interacting with the light will allow Mishiro to experience the sixth mystery. Note the sheet music in the room. Pick them up, since these will be of use in witnessing the Third Mystery. Seventh Mystery - The Locked-Away Mirror The seventh mystery states that the one who witnesses mysteries one-to-six will be led into a hallway, and at its end is the locked-away mirror. This is the mirror that holds Mishiro's memory. The Memory 6 Years Ago - An Elementary School Mishiro appears in her elementary school after classes have ended. Two of her classmates are conversing about the 'demon' who drags in victims at Mirror Lake, causing the deaths of two students from the same middle school (Utsuro and Yuzu). The former died one year prior, and the latter died at the exact same day a year later. The two children then walk off to supposedly 'get rid' of the demon, after attempting to bring Mishiro along with them. In order to end herself in the memory, Mishiro needs to make sure that the two other students inside have left. Talk to the girl to Mishiro's right, then look under the teacher's desk; under it is the balpen of the boy across the classroom. Give it to him, and he will leave. Once all the students have left, approach the window and jump out. Trivia *Evil Spirits tend to appear in the various hallways of this realm and will immediately attack Mishiro in sight. Some of them may appear right after Mishiro exits a room and thus leading to her getting immediately killed afterwards. To avoid this, the player just needs to re-enter the room they left and leave again. Another is to simply run past them and get to the next room without getting caught. *This area is similar to video game Ib as they have the same music and have similar events like moving statues and stuff. Category:Realms